The present invention relates generally to the field of text segment analysis, and more particularly to identifying text segments that are corrupted.
Identifying corrupted text segments is important for applications that are involved in transmission and/or rendering of such text segments. Corrupted text segments could be a sign of software failure in computer applications such as networking applications, web security applications, or web browsers. Developers and users of computer systems continue to face difficulties with inefficient methods of identifying corrupted text segments.